London 1976
by annepast
Summary: Londres, 1976. Estavam apenas os dois, numa noite fria, em um velho galpão, mudando o rumo dos Marotos.  Fic para o V Challenge Remus Lupin, 6v


**LONDON 1976**

Ele pegou uma caneca de tinta, uma agulha e um isqueiro. Ele não sabia bem como fazer aquilo. O livro mostrava os símbolos, eram runas antigas, complexas, difíceis de entender - finalmente o resultado das várias aulas perdidas esse ano. A voz sussurante atrás dele, encorajando-o, dizendo que ia dar tudo certo.

Respirou fundo, deixando o ar gelado de uma noite de janeiro invadir seus pulmões. Era a noite mais fria que já havia presenciado. Embebedou o algodão em _whiskey _e limpou a pele fria do tórax. Era loucura, completamente insano, o que estavam fazendo. Mas quem ligava? Era assim que as coisas estavam acontecendo ultimamente: deixava a adrenalina tomar conta de suas veias e simplesmente fazia.

Mergulhou a agulha até o fundo da caneca, olhou o primeiro símbolo e perfurou a pele. O sangue fluíu instantaneamente. Uma gotícula vermelha, pra outra de tinta nanquim. Mergulhou novamente a agulha e voltou a perfurar. Devia estar doendo, pelas lágrimas que escorriam ligeiras, escondidas. Suas mãos tremiam e vez ou outra, ouvia um resmungo. Tudo tinha que sair perfeito, ou o encanto não funcionaria. Agradeceu aos céus os fins de pergaminho que serviram de telas para trabalhos artísticos. Mais uma runa e estavam acabando a frase.

A pele estava vermelha, não só pelo sangue, agora mais presente. As mãos, azuis, cobertas por tinta. Quem olhasse, diria que estavam praticando alguma coisa proibída. Os dois sozinhos ali, um marcando o outro, numa noite fria. Nunca que Lupin pensou que diria isso, mas estavam certos, aqueles que assim pensaram, não estavam na aula de transfiguração e faziam exatamente o que aprenderam a combater: artes das trevas. Era algo cumum até, mas fazê-lo fora dos olhos do ministério, era ilegal.

Finalmente a tatuagem de runas, no peito de Black estava terminada. O moreno levantou-se e olhou para o pobre Lupin, ajoelhado com a tinta na mão, tremendo. Jamais que Remus faria uma coisa dessas, a não ser que estivesse com Sirius, ou melhor, que fizesse _por_ Sirius.

Desde que as noites de lua cheia dele ficaram insuportáveis, Sirius vinha com a ideia de se tornar lobisomem com ele, assim as coisas ficariam um pouco mais fáceis. Chegou até a enfiar a mão na boca do loiro para que ele mordesse acidentalmente. Mas transformar seu melhor amigo em lobisomem estava completamente fora de questão.

Até que um dia, na aula de transfiguração, a Professora Minerva comentou sobre animagos. E pronto, ali estavam, marcando um ao outro, num galpão velho, no centro de Londres.

- Moony, você é um gênio das artes. Ficou muito sexy, não acha? - Sirius sorriu em frente ao espelho empoeirado enquanto olhava o resultado da tatuagem.

Sirius e seu espírito maroto! Mesmo pálido como o diabo, fraco e sangrando, conseguia arrancar sorrisos do licantropo. Padfoot era seu melhor amigo, já não tinha mais dúvidas. Adorava James e Peter, mas nenhum deles, conseguia ser como o moreno. Voltou a recolher e limpar as provas do crime particular dos dois, enquanto Black cantarolava baixinho e preparava a parte mágica do ritual.

- Moon, - Adorava ouvir o som do apelido dele nos lábios de Pad. E ele, só ele, e exclusivamente _ele_, o chamava assim, _Moon_. - você já fez a tatuagem, agora precisa me explicar a parte da transfiguração, afinal você é o cérebro da relação. - Lupin corou até as raízes do cabelo.

Abriu o livro negro novamente e começou a ler em voz alta, dando instruções básicas ao amigo. Por enquanto, precisariam de uma varinha e um feitiço indetectável, conta o Ministério , já que estavam fora de Hogwarts. Depois, a varinha seria dispensável.

- Pad, você tem que se concentrar bem e ... - leu novamente o parágrafo do livro encardido da seção proibida (privilégio de monitores!) e sorriu para o outro Maroto. - e se tranformar. Não entendi muito bem como, eles não dizem, mas vai tentando enquanto eu releio isso aqui.

- Moony, eu recomendo que você lave as mãos antes de ler o livro novamente.

- Merda!

O livro estava todo marcado de azul petróleo em formas de dedos. Sirius riu, mas foi uma risada diferente. Parecia quase um latido rouco, perigosamente sedutora. Remus levantou os olhos e se deparou com um maroto peludo demais e com uma calda abanando.

- Estranho, eu 'tô parecendo um lobisomem, - lançou uma piscadinha ao loiro - não um cachorro.

- É porque, para variar, você fez tudo errado. - Lupin devouveu a piscadela e riu. - A transformação está imcompleta! Mas isso é questão de treino.

Sirius voltou a se olhar no espelho e soltou os ombros pesados. Remus via que ele estava exausto. Estava completamente pálido e - agora sem pelos - as marcas nanquim voltavam a sangrar. Todos os dois estavam mortos, foram quase duas oras para completar a maldita tatuagem, que cobria o peito inteiro de Black, de ombro a ombro.

- Agora, pelo menos, eu posso te acompanhar nas suas caminhadas sob a luz da lua, Moon. As suas noite jamais serão as mesmas.

_Assim Merlin o queira_, pensou Remus enquanto enfiava tudo dentro da mochila.

O moreno sorriu para o loiro, pegou sua mão esquerda e o ajudou a levantar. Os dois se abaraçaram fortemente e ficaram ali por alguns minutos, em silêncio, só sentindo o calor um do outro. A noite estava extremamente escura e fria, eles mereciam uma bebida quente.

O novo animago pegou a garrafa de whisky e virou garganta à baixo, deixando rastros de álcool escorrido no pescoço. Terminou o gole e passou para Remus.

- Sabe o que eu costumava ouvir quando era pequeno? - Remus negou com a cabeça e encarou os olhos prateados do moreno, enquanto sentia o líquido queirar a língua e descer ardido pela garganta. - Meu pai costumava dizer sempre que se, quando você morrer, tiver feito cinco amigos verdadeiros, então você teve uma vida notável.

O licantropo o encarou e virou a cabeça de lado, perguntado sem palavras onde o moreno queria chegar.

- Só queria agradecer por ser um deles.

Remus abriu um sorriso de orelha à orelha. Tomou o amigo em seus braços até que os dedos dos dois começassem a ficar azulados pelo frio.

Naquela noite, envolvido nos lençóis brancos e quentes, ao lado de Black, Lupin conseguiu dormir mais tranquilo, sabendo que mesmo tendo certos problemas peludos, Padfoot sempre estaria ao lado dele.

**FIM**


End file.
